On Wings of Chaos
by sorceresstar
Summary: TMNT meets Inuyasha as a girl from the Feudel Era meets the turtles on a holiday in the future, rated T for Language, Violance, and mild reference to cough other stuff
1. Chapter 1: bring in the turtles

_**my first shot on a TMNT fanfic, please be gentle:P**_

* * *

_This story starts on a bright day in New York, okay maybe not so bright since the rain was pouring down but that didn't mater this story happens to start indoors…._Four giant turtles could be seen walking along the numerous stands without rising an alarm or triggering a choir of screams. No they seemed to fit in just fine, of course what do you expect when more then half of the people there were dressed as their favourite cartoon or anime character. 

They were, to the dismay of the other turtles, at a convention, which was the bright idea of none other then Michelangelo, the turtle with the orange bandana. He had been pleading with his brothers for over three months to get them to come, whereas not Raphael, the turtle in red, but Donatello, the turtle in purple, had proven the hardest to convince. The two others where easy.

All Michelangelo had to do to get Leonardo, his brother in blue, to come was pay more attention to his ninjutsu. Sure he had to make a deal with "Leo" first, he had to pay attention and he couldn't play the "wise guy" for over a month but he felt it was worth it.

Raphael had been an easy target all "Mikey" did was annoying the (s)hell out of his brother. When "Raph" finally realised that beatings weren't the answer he tried to buy off his younger brother which was precisely what Mikey had been waiting for.

Now Donatello just locked out his brother from his lab, but that didn't stop Mikey, 'cause everytime "Don" had to come out to eat or train, Mikey was on his shell. What got him was Mikey hiding all of his electronics. Mikey promised to leave Don alone and to give him back his stuff if Don would agree to come. Donatello finally caved in to Mikey, reluctantly I might add, and afraid that his immature younger brother had damaged anything. Much to he relief that wasn't the case.

So now they were all there, watching their youngest brother jumping up and down with glee.

'Calm down Mikey, their not going away any time soon' said Don as Mikey almost blew out of his shell with desire to go to the "Justice Force" stands.

'I know, but I just can't help it, I can't believe we're finally here! They said that the newest issue of the Justice Force mentioned the "Turtle Titan"!'

'Woop-di-flippin-doo, I still don't get why you're dragging us all to this place Mikey, I don't want to get glue for brains like you do.'

Mikey ignored the Raph's sneering comment as he was used to them. Don and Leo looked at each other silently asking each other why they were here again and if they could go already without breaking their promise to Mikey.

'You know Leo, he just scares me some times.'

'I know what you mean Donny.'

'Come on, hurry up! I have to have that issue!'

He led them throughout rows and rows of stands obvious (or at least that's what they think) to his brothers reluctance. Finally after what seems to be eternity they reach their destination and it was there that Mikey seemed to lose it all. Dashing from one stand to another he left his brothers standing somewhat taken back by his sudden outburst of energy. Though they were used to this kind of things seeing as this was Mikey, this seemed to be his worst outburst ever.

'Whoa…' was all Raph managed to say as Mikey suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him over to see something while chattering and loading him with, for Raph, useless and boring information. This was repeating itself for over an hour when a girl seemed to pop out of nowhere and hid behind the youngest of the four turtles. She was shivering and tried to look over his shell while trying to remain hidden.

'Sssssh, please, don't tell them I'm here' said the mysterious girl as Mikey opened his mouth to protest. But his question as to whom she was trying to hide from was soon answered as a group of children rounded the corner.

'She went this way!'

'No, she went that way!'

'Children, what is going on here?!'

'We want to play with her ears Mrs. Marris'

'Who's ears?'

'Well you see mom, there was this girl with funny ears on top of her head, we thought that it was just a costume but them they moved and when she turned around her hair whirled up showing no ears like ours!'

'Mark, honey, they were probably just mechanical.'

'But mom!'

'No buts, no if we see this girl you're going to apologize to her for chasing her and after that you leave her alone understand!'

'Yes mom.'

The children left with the boy and his mother and the girl came from behind Mikey.

'Thank you for holding my cover.'

'No prob. The name's Mikey.'

He extended a hand to her, she smiled as she took it.

'Nice to meet you I'm ….'

* * *

_Sorry about the cliffhanger, you'll learn who she is in the next chapter_


	2. Chapter 2: the colliding of two worlds

_okay, well here is part 2 I hope it's not too crappy. please review._

* * *

_Turning the pages while things are amiss, now let's go see who this girl really is…_

Laughter could be heard between the numerous stands and it seemed to pick up like a wave. Not that this was very out of the ordinary seeing where it came from but this time the laughter seemed to be following a small group.

A family stood in the centre of the attention. They were a normal family except for the fact that a tall male kept crawling over the floor and sniffing the air like he was some kind of dog. Of course, him wearing dog ears resting in his long white hair on top of his head didn't help to cease this idea. This and the rest of his attire, a bright red kimono and bare feet. He ignored all the looks he received and was shouting at the two females that were standing behind him.

One of them answered him in an equally loud voice, while the other just stood there quietly, trying to ignore all the stares and laughs. Her cheeks burned and she looked away from the louder, black haired female, as if she could deny her presence by doing this.

'INUYASHA, STOP DOING THAT AND GET ON YOUR FEET!!'

'SHUT UP KAGOME, LET ME FOLLOW THIS SCENT.'

'Mom, dad, please….'

'OH THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!! SIT!!!!!!!!'

-BANG!-

A loud crash was heard as the white haired male slammed face first into the floor sending the crowd in another round of laughter.

Meanwhile, the younger female had slipped away. They were so busy fighting, it would take them forever to find out she was gone. She sighed and ran her hand throughout her own long white hair, meanwhile feeling the ears identical to the males on her head. Oh how she wished she didn't have them sometimes. Uncle Sesshoumaru said that if she hadn't had dog ears she might've passed off as a real dog demon. But no, she looked like a female version of her hanyou father.

She turned around with a start only to find a group of kids staring at her in awe.

'What is it, do I have something on my face?' She asked while scrounging up her nose.

Unlike her father she wasn't rude or ill mannered and so she was gingerly confused as the children kept staring at her, it was creeping her out.

'You have real ears…'

'N-no…'

'I want to touch them!' 'Can I touch them?!' 'Pretty please?!'

All began shouting at the same time making the ears of the poor dog demoness hurt.

_**Uh-oh, this doesn't look good. I have to get out of here!**__** Oh I knew I had to stay at home, you don't get this sort of situations back in the feudal era. **_

And so she ran, turning sharp from left to right. Zipping between the stands, desperately trying to loose the group of children. But her keen ears picked up the sound of running feet and the excited voices of her pursuers. Suddenly she reached a new area and she stumbled as she tried to stop. Her beautiful golden eyes scanned the area in the hope to find some place to hide. She spotted four guys wearing some kind of giant shield on their back.

**_That should be big enough to hide behind untill those kids are gone, I just hope that they'll cover for me!_**

As she heard the children approach she knew that she had no time to look elsewhere. Just as the children entered the area she ran behind the closest of the four guys. The guy opened his mouth to protest.

'Sssssh, please, don't tell them I'm here'

Standing on her tip-toes, she tried to peek on the children as her ears picked up the conversation between them and an adult woman who had appeared behind them.

'She went this way!'

'No, she went that way!'

'Children, what is going on here?!'

'We want to play with her ears Mrs. Marris'

'Who's ears?'

'Well you see mom, there was this girl with funny ears on top of her head, we thought that it was just a costume but then they moved and when she turned around her hair whirled up showing no ears like ours!'

'Mark, honey, they were probably just mechanical.'

'But mom!'

'No buts, no if we see this girl you're going to apologize to her for chasing her and after that you leave her alone understand!'

'Yes mom.'

She noticed that she had held her breath in and let it escape as stepped from behind her cover.

'Thank you for holding my cover.'

'No prob. The name's Mikey.'

He extended a hand to her, she took it.

Golden eyes looked him over, unnoticed to him. A smile formed on her lips as she felt his green scaled skin and saw the orange bandana he wore. Her eyes began to sparkle with laughter.

_**So I'm not the only one out of the ordinary, 'cause if that shell's fake I want to know who made his costume.**_

'Nice to meet you I'm Angel'

'Hey, so are you always on the run or were you only trying to get the newest issue of the "Justice Force."

Angel cocked her head to the side.

'Who?'

Mikey's eyes seemed to pop out of his head in disbelief while his brother roared with laughter.

'Hey Mikey who's the chick, I think I like her.'

Raph was chocking as he saw his brother's face.

'My name's Angel, but I don't get it what's so funny?'

'Name's Raph beautiful and these are Leo and Donny. Girl you just made my day, Mikey's face is priceless.'

She looked at the other two turtles who were trying to greet her with a straight face but were failing miserably. All the while Mikey's voice could be heard in the background muttering:

'Doesn't… know… doesn't know who the Justice Force are, she just… doesn't… know….'

Angel opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by an all too familiar voice shouting and calling for her….

* * *

_sorry, I have to end it here, I hope you liked it though._


End file.
